


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by chrsitophwaltz



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Jynnic - Freeform, Prof!Krennic, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Student!Jyn, how do u tag idek lmao, more tags as it goes along i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrsitophwaltz/pseuds/chrsitophwaltz
Summary: Jyn Erso makes a deal with her parents and reluctantly goes to college, fully intent on sitting the agreed one year out just to be done with it and be free at last. She braces herself for boring classes and even more boring people, but she definitely doesnotexpect meeting a certain professor who seems hell-bent on wreaking havoc on her life (and heart).





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that summary looks like those found at the back of trashy romance novels with Fabio on the cover but I promise this story will be better! *fingers crossed*  
>    
> I've never written fan fiction before (more of a reader, really) but decided to finally give it a try after an anon on Tumblr [asked for a Jynnic fic as a birthday gift.](http://chrsitophwaltz.tumblr.com/post/156066925394) I went to see Rogue One recently for Mads Mikkelsen and totally did not expect to come out with a crush on another trashy (but wonderful) older man named Ben Mendelsohn. I guess I gotta let off some of that pent-up "older man steam."
> 
> Dedicating this to the anon on Tumblr (happy birthday!) and to [daddyorsonkrennic](http://daddyorsonkrennic.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to make an ao3 account and post this. :D
> 
> Here ya go folks! A trash fic starring one of the most unexpected (but awesome) crackships ever! Enjoy! ;) 
> 
> P.S. Title inspired by The Police's song _Don't Stand So Close to Me_. Very fitting if you listen to it.

University.

What an utter waste of time and money, not to mention the heightened risk of running into self-absorbed assholes who think they have unlocked all the secrets of the universe or brainless rich kids who only got in with the help of their parents’ bottomless bank accounts and promises of generous donations for the construction of new buildings and purchase of top-of-the-line equipment.

 _Yet here I am,_ she thinks. Jyn Erso, rebellious daughter of world-renowned scientists and philanthropists Galen and Lyra Erso— a freshman on her first day at Coruscant University. She still cannot wrap her head around the idiocy she got herself into.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_“Stardust, we all know how smart you are. Why not channel your knowledge and passion for engineering into something useful and not dangerous, hm? Besides, it’s only four years. You’ll be so brilliant and you'll enjoy yourself so much you won’t even feel it!” her father pleaded._

_“Four years?! I’d be dead by then! And I’d rather be dead first than go to that fucking hellhole!_

_“Jyn, please, language,” her mother reminded her. “You know we only want what’s best for you. We see you running around and tinkering in your father’s lab— yes, we know you’re the one who caused the explosion last week, don’t even try to deny it— and it’s not hard to see you’re interested in learning more. We just thought you might try focusing that on, say, more worthwhile things than unintentionally making a nuclear bomb in the basement.”_

_Jyn got up from the sofa and paced around the living, gesturing wildly. “I love you guys, you know that. But you know I hate being forced into doing things I don’t like. You can’t force me into going to college just because you want me to ‘channel’ my curiosity for the good of mankind or whatever it is you just said!”_

_Her father sighed. His daughter had always been a willful creature, too smart and reckless for her own good. “We’re not forcing you into anything, Stardust. We just want you to try it first. ‘How can you know that you don’t like it if you haven’t even tried it yet,’ as you’re so fond of saying to us every single time, I remember.”_

_“I meant that in the case of the extra spicy Mustafar ramyun, Dad, not life-altering decisions like this.”_

_”Still, you have to agree it applies to this as well,” her mother interjected. “Look, darling, why don’t you try it for at least a year, alright? And when you’ve given your all and you still don’t like it, then your father and I will support you in whatever it is you want to do after that. Right, Galen?”_

_“Wait, what– ouch!” Galen started but Lyra elbowed her husband and raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to disagree. “Right?”_

_Galen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Yes, right. We give you our word, Stardust. But only if you keep your part of the bargain. One year, no slacking, and try to enjoy yourself. Deal?”_

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Jyn wants to scream. Her parents looked like sad little puppies then, it was hard to deny them anything when they gave her their signature pleading look. Plus, she thinks, it’s only one year. She can endure one year with these idiots and finally pursue whatever the hell she wants to. With her parents’ support, no less. She grabs her bag and tumbler of caf, locks her dorm room, and sets off for her first class. While sipping her caf and checking her datapad for room details, her mind goes back to the rest of her conversation with her parents. 

_“Oh darling, don’t look so glum,” her mother said. “You’ll enjoy it, I’m sure. And you might even discover other interests. Like, perhaps, an interest in people?”_

_Jyn cringed. Ever since she turned seventeen her mother has been not-so-subtly trying to play matchmaker, pairing her off to basically anyone who lives and breathes within a ten-mile radius. It’s not that she’s determined to be difficult and disinterested, she really just can’t find anyone who can hold her interest for more than 5 seconds._

_“Darling, please, Jyn needs to focus on her studies, not whatever else it is you’re planning already," her father said. "Stardust, I know it can be hard, socializing with people you’d rather not to, but you’ll have to do it sometime. You know I hate it as well, but I had to do it anyway if I wanted to get somewhere. Sadly, your mother and I cannot be there to guide you, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want us in there anyway. But don’t worry, a good friend of mine is a professor there. It’s been several years since we’ve seen or talked to each other, but if you ever need guidance I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”_  

Said friend is going to be her professor for her very first class, she reads.

 

_**Course Title:** Introduction to Advanced Technology and Weaponry_

_**Lecturer:** Orson C. Krennic, Ph.D._

 

The class sounds interesting enough, but from the reviews in the student-run website for professors and classes, this Dr. Krennic is going to be a hell of a pain in the ass. She opens up the page on her phone to look at the reviews again.  
  
_“What a total asshole! Wrote a 50-page dissertation on the Death Star and all its flaws and he gave me a C– because it was ‘dull and biased.’ what the fuck!!”_

_“Had a massive bitch fit when he caught my seatmate and I snickering and bashing his poncho. Demanded to announce to the whole class what we were talking about, and when we did, blew up and launched into a 30 minute tirade about his ‘glorious cape-like coat’ and what utter idiots we were for being completely clueless about the finer points of men’s fashion. Stormed out and gave us a fucking difficult quiz next meeting. Hope he goes to hell.”_

_“Save yourself. Avoid taking him whatever chance you get.”_  
  
_Well, that’s promising,_ Jyn thought. How this supposed asshole and drama queen is even well-respected in scientific circles and is friends with her dad is beyond her. Unfortunately, the class was pre-assigned to her as one of the prerequisites for her major.

 _Guess I’ll just have to suck it up_ , she sighs. 

She enters a building and sees the auditorium where the class is going to be held. She enters and sees it nearly full, the chatter of excited and nervous students filling the hall. She takes a seat in the back row and surfs the Holo Net on her while waiting for the class to start.

Two minutes into the cat video she was watching, the doors to the auditorium fly open and a tall, lean man with silver blonde hair strides in. Students scramble to get to their seats and make themselves as small and quiet as possible. Not wanting to cause herself unnecessary headaches and animosity on the first day, Jyn puts her datapad down and looks up to observe her professor and the friend her father has been raving about non-stop closely for the first time. 

Dr. Krennic makes a show of setting his dark brown leather suitcase on the desk in front of the room and methodically hangs up his expensive-looking brown trench coat _(at least it’s not the infamous poncho,_ she remarks snidely) at the corner of the room. He takes off his black leather gloves and sets it on top of his leather case, and is left with his pristine silver gray suit with a crisp black shirt that has the top two buttons undone. 

Jyn is rather surprised with this man. _I expected some fat, balding academic with rumpled clothes but at least he’s still got sense in him,_ she thinks. She goes on to continue her silent inspection.

Curiously, she is drawn to his hands. For a man who supposedly spends most of his time teaching and grading papers, she expected his hands to look, well... dainty.  
  
_Nope._

On the contrary, his hands are quite big and his fingers thick. Jyn watched as those hands adjusted his suit and the cuffs of his shirt then pat down his hair, neatly combed to the side with the tips curling above and behind his ears. Then he touches his left thumb and forefinger to his pouty lips, pausing briefly for thought before organizing some papers and turns to grabs some chalk to write on the board.

Jyn stares at him, mouth slightly ajar. With her thoughts spiraling out of control, she wonders what his hands feel like. Would they be smooth or calloused? She imagines those fingers touching her lips, then sliding down to clasp her neck, down to the valley between her breasts, and down—  
  
_Fucking hell!,_ she screams at herself. Her first class has not even started yet and the offending man has not even done anything remotely out of the ordinary _(He does look quite extraordinary though,_ her traitorous mind quips _)_  but here she is, fantasizing about Dr. Krennic— a man old enough to be her father and, not to mention, an actual friend of her father's.

  _No no no,_ she vows to herself. _One year then I’m out. No distractions. Not even slightly attractive older men or any other attractive individuals for that matter._ She steels herself and looks straight ahead at him, determined to look nonchalant and stop her curiosity before it spirals out of control again.

Dr. Krennic finishes writing his name and the course title on the board in his elegant cursive. _He’s left-handed. Interesting... shut up, Jyn!_ Trying to gather her errant thoughts (again) and cursing herself for the umpteenth time (again), Dr. Krennic finally looks up to survey his class for the first time and makes eye contact with her.  
  
_Holy fuck_ , is all she can think. She feels his insanely deep blue gaze stare right into her soul, shaking her to the core. She stares despite herself, mouth slightly gaping in wonder.

She notices he is taken aback by the sudden eye contact as well. Dr. Krennic’s impassive eyes widen imperceptibly. A faint ripple flashes behind the impenetrable blue ocean of his eyes, but is instantly gone the moment she noticed it.

He looks away from her and focuses back on the class, his cruel and pouty mouth set in a hard line. He lets everyone feel the weight of his stare before beginning to speak, his deep and slightly raspy voice booming across the auditorium.

“Good morning. I am Dr. Orson Krennic and I will be teaching this course, obviously. I only have two golden rules in this class, and I expect you to obey each of them to the letter. One: do not be late. Tardiness will not be tolerated and will negatively impact your grade in this class. And two: do your best. Just as I will do my best to teach you whatever I know, it is only polite that you return that courtesy and do your best in turn.”

He walks to the front of his desk and clasps his hands together in front of him, standing tall and straight, his expression severe.

“Should you disobey my rules… well,” he scans the room and locks eyes with Jyn again, his blue eyes darkening and brewing up a storm, eyebrows raising imperceptibly, “we wouldn’t want to know what happens then, would we?” 

Jyn freezes like a deer caught in the headlights, all coherent thought fleeing her overheated brain, but she does know one thing for sure:  
  
_I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first part! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think (since I'm new to this and all that) :)
> 
> You can also hmu on [Tumblr](http://chrsitophwaltz.tumblr.com) so we can be trash together forever. :3


	2. Blame It on the Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found time to update after a gazillion years.
> 
> Time to give Jyn some friends! And I just wanted to bring back the Rogue One gang because they all deserved so much better. :(

“Hello there! You must be Jyn Erso.”

Jyn gives a little scream at the unexpected voice before cautiously entering the room and throwing her backpack onto her bed. She is exhausted from a full day of constantly rushing from one class to another and enduring the droning of professors about syllabi and the importance of meeting deadlines that she just mechanically dragged herself back to her dorm to pass out. She has not had to answer to much authority for quite some time that she was just so overwhelmed, forgetting that she has a roommate whom she has not met yet, and who is now sitting on the other bed looking at her expectantly and with slight concern. “Uh, yeah. And you are?” 

The girl offers her hand and Jyn gingerly shakes it. “My name is Leia Organa. I’m going to be your roommate for the foreseeable future and, since you’re a freshman, your assigned buddy as well.”

 _Assigned buddy? What the hell is this place, kindergarten?_ Jyn can scarcely believe it. She barely got through the first day without wanting to spontaneously combust or strangle her snooty classmates or stuffy professors and now she gets a _buddy?_ She already made peace with the fact she has to endure a roommate ( _Come on sweetheart, it won’t be a complete college experience without having a roommate,_ her mother excitedly said _)._ She tries to think of a way to get out of this horrid arrangement. 

Leia senses Jyn’s outrage and sighs. “Buddy. As in, you know, the one who shows you around and introduces you to people? Kinda like your first friend here in college. And no offense, but you look like you haven’t made friends yet.” 

Jyn flops down on her bed and says flippantly, “I don’t want or need one. I’m gonna be out of here in a year and then I’ll be free to do whatever I want.” 

“Right. Sure.”

“I’m not kidding,” Jyn says, annoyed that Leia does not seem to take her seriously. “I’m not really cut out for this and I think it would save us both a lot of trouble if you just don’t bother with all the buddy stuff.” 

Leia raises her eyebrow. “You have a point. But what are you going to do in the meantime? A year is still a long way to go, and sitting there and sulking won’t make time pass any quicker. Don’t you want to at least make it easier for yourself?

“Thanks, but no thanks. Not really interested in socializing. It’s easier that way.”

“Then don’t,” Leia says with a smile. “Not really interested in idiots myself, anyway. I know quite a few people that I think you’ll enjoy hanging out with. What’s your type of crowd? Nerds, goths, sorority types?” She wrinkles her nose at the last one. 

“I don’t have a… ‘type of crowd’,” Jyn says derisively and makes air quotation marks. 

Leia rolls her eyes and says, “Fine, I’ll just introduce you to my friends then. That should be a start.”

Jyn observes the girl in front of her. A few years older, probably barely above five feet tall, sporting a ridiculous hairdo that makes her look like she had two bread buns on either side of her head. Definitely annoying and overeager, but she doesn’t look like she’ll take no for an answer or any kind of bullshit for that matter. _She seems tolerable enough,_ Jyn muses. _Annoying, but she doesn’t look stupid. If she loses that hairdo, that is._

Jyn sighs. “Why are you so bent on doing this? Do you like torturing yourself?” 

Leia laughs and looks at Jyn fondly. “Oh Jyn Erso, I’ve been student council president for two years now and let me tell you, you are not the first nor will you be the last angsty freshman to grace this campus. Usually I’ll just let them be their sulky selves but it just so happens that _you_ are my roommate. There is enough bullshit and drama in this world and I’d really appreciate it if you don’t permeate our dorm room with your teenage angst, which I honestly think is just so _extra_.”

Jyn looks indignant and splutters that she is definitely not “extra” but Leia cuts her off.

“Like I said, extra. Go in a year if you must, but in the meantime, you’re my roommate and _I just had a very tiring day and want be drunk off my ass to start of this semester so can you just please stop this ‘I don’t want to go to college and have friends’ B.S. and just fucking have fun?!_ ,” Leia screams.

Jyn did not think Leia had it in her to swear at all and is quite taken aback. “Fucking hell. Fine. Fine! I don’t want to die of boredom anyway,” she grudgingly admits. “Just don’t bother me too much and I’m sure we’ll both survive. And you’re buying me drinks!”

Leia lets out an ear-splitting shriek that makes Jyn wince and leaps out of her bed to tackle Jyn into a Wookiee hug. “Yes! I knew you were a reasonable girl, Jyn Erso. Welcome to college! I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.” She squeezes Jyn tighter.

Jyn thinks she regrets it already.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Where are you taking me? And can you slow down for sec? How can a tiny person walk this fast?!”

Jyn half-jogs to catch up to Leia who is dragging her across the quad to some unknown destination. The late afternoon sun bathes the leaves of the trees surrounding the quad in a soft reddish glow that seems to enhance the beauty of autumn everywhere. Students are scattered around the area; some rushing to their next class and some gathered in groups, either arguing over some lesson taken up the class before or just horsing around and laughing over some silly joke. Everyone looks right at home. 

“I told you already. We’re meeting my friends over at Jabba’s Cantina. Gotta celebrate the first day of the semester before school work piles up again and locks us up in the library. Plus, might as well introduce you to some people while stuffed with good food and alcohol. They might tolerate you better then,” Leia winks at Jyn before resuming to drag her even faster to the pub. “C’mon! We gotta hurry or else they’ll eat all of the chicken fingers!” 

Jabba’s Cantina looks exactly like what a university pub would be: a garish neon sign flickering outside, cheap wallpaper adorning the walls which looks scratched out in some areas, long wooden tables and benches sticky with beer and Force knows what else, half-drunk college kids shouting at each other over hamburgers and pints of beer. _At least there’s alcohol,_ Jyn reassures herself.

On one corner, a floppy-haired guy with a narrow face covered in stubble waves at them. “There they are!” Leia beams and waves back at the group. “C’mon I’ll introduce you to them.”

They reach the table and Jyn silently observes the group while Leia greets each of them enthusiastically. The table is piled with food guaranteed to cause a heart attack: a huge meatlovers pizza, a platter of chicken fingers and Buffalo wings, and four cheese double-patty hamburgers. Strangely, there is a lonely plate of salad which looks so out of place. Everyone also looks like they already had their first round of drinks and are well into their second of many for the night. They call for a passing waiter and order drinks for the newcomers.

Leia takes a huge gulp of her beer and announces, “Hey guys, this is Jyn by the way. She’s my new roommate since Ahsoka dropped out after the end of last semester. She’s also going to be my buddy so try to be nice, yeah? Jyn, these are my friends. That’s Cassian, Kaytoo, Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut,” she points to each one around the table.

Everyone looks at her and Jyn suddenly feels uncomfortable under their scrutiny. _This is why I hate gatherings. Too many probing eyes,_ she grumbles internally. To brush off the feeling of being probed, she takes a sip of her beer and looks at them over her glass to observe as well. 

Beside Cassian, the floppy-haired guy who waved them over, sat a really tall guy wearing a grey hoodie over a grey shirt and what also looked like grey jeans, looking at her suspiciously. _He doesn’t look like he likes me very much. Well, feeling’s mutual then. And what kind of name is Kaytoo, anyway?_ To his right is a fidgety guy with long hair and big, bespectacled eyes who looked at her once then went back to segregating his French fries from his onion rings. _Fidgety Bodhi it is._ Across from them sat the two other guys known as Baze and Chirrut. Baze had hair even longer than Bodhi’s and a beard that seriously needed trimming and looked like he would fit in better with a biker gang than Leia’s friendship circle. _Better not cross this one unless I wanna get beaten to a pulp._ But of all of Leia’s friends, the one who unnerved her the most was Chirrut who just sat there, quietly observing her with a serene expression while eating his salad. _Ah, so he’s the one who ordered the odd salad._ He looks harmless enough, but Jyn feels like he always sees more than what he lets on. _Weird._

The silence drags on a bit longer and Leia looks ready to blurt out something to ease the awkwardness but Baze beat her to it. “Heineken or Corona?”

Jyn expected a barrage of uncomfortable questions, but certainly not that. “Uh, what?” 

Baze looks at her like she’s stupid. He leans towards her and asks— no, _growls—_ again, “I said, Heineken or Corona?” 

She leans forward as well and looks him straight in the eye, “Corona. And Extra, not Light.” She punctuates her sentence with another sip of her beer.

Baze relaxes back in his seat with a slight smile and raises his glass to her. “Well well well, a girl after my own heart. I just might like her.”

At that, everyone chuckles and the atmosphere lightens up again. Leia breathes a sigh of relief and conversation resumes around the table. Kaytoo still seems slightly suspicious of her, but ignores it for the moment and joins in the laughter. They ask Jyn basic information about herself, and she is thankful that they do not pry too much about her personal life. They laugh when Leia regales them with the tale of their first meeting, complete with dramatic reenactments that make Jyn look like a petulant child and Jyn playfully protests. They are also oddly okay with the fact that she only intends to stay a year, and they make plans to show her around the cool places before she goes. She is surprised to find that she is actually enjoying herself.

Bodhi, who she learned is majoring in crystallography and is very interested in aviation, asks her suddenly, “Wait, Jyn _Erso?_ Like Galen Erso?” 

Jyn is surprised that he knows her dad’s name. “Yeah, he’s my dad, actually. You know him?”

Bodhi looks like he is going to piss himself in excitement. “Are you kidding me? Holy shit! That’s so cool! I’m a huge fan of your dad! Man, his innovations in crystallography are, like, the stuff of legend. I want to be like him one day,” he says wistfully.

“Well, I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that. He doesn’t really expect a lot of people to recognize him, actually. Maybe I could put in a good word for you when I talk to him next time. See if he has an internship spot on his research team.”

“Oh man, I’d die to get a place in his research team. Thank you,” he says sincerely. He looks like he is about to cry.

Cassian laughs and Kaytoo pats Bodhi on the back and drily remarks, “Well don’t die just yet. If you do, the probability of you getting on that research team will drop down to 0%.” 

Everyone laughs again and Bodhi rolls his eyes. “Can’t you talk like a normal person for once, Kaytoo? Sometimes I really think you’re part droid.”

“Whoa, I knew my parents adopted a droid all those years ago,” Cassian exclaims. Kaytoo playfully smacks him on the back of the head and tells him to shut up.

They all order rounds of drinks until they are all laughing uncontrollably and well above tipsy. Even Chirrut shed a bit of his monk persona and smiled a little more with every glass. Leia stumbles back from the loo and flops down beside Jyn.

“Sooo,” she slurs a little, “I forgot to ask you a while ago. How are your classes so far?”

Everyone tunes in to listen to her and she shrugs. “Meh. I met almost all of my professors today and with the exception of Professor Merrick and Dr. Mothma, everyone else can just fuck off, honestly. I’d sooner take Jabba over there as my professor than those hopeless bores.”

They laugh and nod their assent. Leia smiles and says, “Don’t worry. From the schedule given to me, it looks like you haven’t met my dad yet. Senator Bail Organa, teaching _Empire Politics._ He doesn’t really need to teach but he says it calms him down from all that politicking. So you can have at least one more good professor to brighten your days.”

Cassian scratches his stubble and looks thoughtful. “Wait a minute, you’re an engineering major, right?”

Jyn nods. “Yeah, why?”

“Then you must have a class with Dr. Krennic. Kaytoo and I are taking his Advanced Tech and Weaponry class this semester, actually. Are you enrolled there, too?”

Suddenly, Jyn remembers the events that happened that morning and blushes. “Uh yeah. That was my first class.”

“Really? We didn’t see you there. Where were you seated?” Cassian asks.

“Probably up at the back,” Kaytoo says it almost like an insult.

Jyn’s head is still swimming that she doesn’t retort back at Kaytoo, the memories of _him_ flooding back little by little. “Yeah I was at the back,” she says absentmindedly.

“Great! Just sit with Kaytoo and I next time. From the reviews in the website, it looks like we’ll need all the support we can get,” Cassian grimaces and proceeds to tell everybody of some of the funny reviews he read about Dr. Krennic and they laugh.

Leia chuckles and says to Jyn, “Don’t worry, Cassian and Kaytoo will help you if you ever get in trouble with Krennic. My boyfriend Han took his class last semester and had a really bad spat with Krennic that they were both escalated to Dean Tarkin. I think he also made one of my fellow student council officers cry, if I remember correctly.”

Baze chugs down his beer and offers his two cents. “Thank fuck I’m physical ed. Don’t have much patience for the snooty, fancy types. Fuck him, right?”

Everyone laughs and agrees, not noticing Jyn’s preoccupied mind. Cassian mockingly stands up and makes a toast.

“To the start of a new semester and no sleep. Oh, and to enduring the infamous Orson Krennic. May we survive him and if not, well... fuck him then,” Cassian says and chugs down his beer.

“Hear hear!” Everyone agrees and drinks, still laughing with their minds addled with alcohol.

Jyn’s mind, on the other hand, was suddenly transported away from the stuffy and noisy pub to the crisp air of the auditorium not too long ago. Cassian and Bodhi start a mini-food fight, Baze drinks more beer, Leia chats with Kaytoo, and Chirrut looks calmly on at the mess happening in front of him, but she sees none of that. She only sees leather cases and expensive coats and crisp suits and leather gloves on those _oh so big_ hands and silver hair and ice blue eyes and everything is just awash in blue—  _his blue._

_Fuck him fuck him fuck him fuckhim fuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhim_

“Yeah,” Jyn belatedly says to no one in particular, downing her full glass in one go, “fuck him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: more Krennic. Because we're all trash for Krennic, admit it. ;)


End file.
